


The Wedding

by Dove00



Series: Arrowversecember [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrowversecember, Bullying, Day 2: Favorite Ship, F/M, Iris West is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: Barry and Iris have gotten married before (video in “Girls’ Night Out”). What was that like?
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen & Joe West, Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Arrowversecember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036365
Kudos: 16





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Arrowversecember!   
> Favorite Ship

“You’re never gonna get a girl, Allen.” Tony Woodward taunted as he pushed Barry against a locker. “Just a lonely freak like your dad.”   
“Leave him alone, Tony.” Iris fixed him with a glare.   
“Who asked for your opinion, Iris?” He laughed before walking away.   
“Ignore him. Tony probably doesn’t know how to spell freak.” Iris tried to soothe but Barry was already losing himself.   
“He’s right. I’ll be alone forever.”   
“Barr, we are fourteen. You can’t expect a proposal now.”   
“More like never. I’m just a freak who—“ He shut his mouth before he could say something else.   
Something that could change the way Iris looks at him forever.   
For better, or worse, he doesn’t know.   
“I’ll see you later, Iris.” Barry walked away sadly.   
“Barry...” She trailed before she got an idea. 

Joe West knows Barry and Iris have feelings for each other.   
They either don’t realize it yet or won’t do anything about it.   
Iris came through the door. She waved at him and raced upstairs.   
Barry was not going to be home for a while because he was at a robotics club meeting.   
Iris came down, changing into a white dress and rushed into the kitchen, getting rice.   
“Baby girl, what are you doing?”   
“Tony was bullying Barry and I wanted to show him he will get married.”   
Joe made a note to talk to the principal about that Tony boy.   
Barry eventually came home and Iris threw rice at him.   
He was surprised as one would expect. “Iris? Why are you wearing a white dress? Why are you throwing rice at me?”   
“We are getting married.”   
Soon, Joe was walking down his daughter down the aisle...only to do it 20 years later.   
“Are you ready to do this again?” He whispered. She took his arm.   
“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
